custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zyglak
The Zyglak were a breed of intelligent reptiles known to harbor an intense hatred towards Matoran. History The Zyglak species were originally created by the Great Beings, using viruses and Liquid Protodermis, as a byproduct of the formation of the first Krana. Some time after his creation, Toa Orde was notably charged with using his powers to ease the ill-natured sentiments of the Zyglak, who were known to despise the Great Beings and all their creations. However, due to Orde's aggressive nature, he failed to calm the Zyglak and instead ignited feelings of hatred towards the Matoran and Toa within them. Inhabiting the nether-region between the domes of the Matoran Universe, the Zyglak tribes came to reside within a number of maintenance shafts connecting the various civilizations of the Great Spirit Robot. As this region could not support Matoran life, it was populated principally by the Zyglak, though they periodically revealed themselves in the southern reaches of the Matoran Universe. Revealing themselves to be an especially ill-tempered species, the Zyglak adapted to life in the darker, uninhabited regions of the Matoran Universe, becoming an apex predator and natural rival of the Frostelus. Roughly 100,000 years ago, a tribe of Zyglak came into conflict with the Toa Cordak, participating in a number of battles across the southern Matoran Universe. The final encounter between the Zyglak and the Toa Cordak, however, resulted in an ill-fated ambush where Toa Lesovikk, the leader of the team, was known to have hesitated for a fatal strategic moment in which his entire team was slaughtered. Able to escape with his life but harrowed by the extent of his failure, Lesovikk vanished from the face of the universe and his tale served as a grim reminder that even Toa can make mistakes. Mindful of the species' long-established resentment towards Toa combined with their destructive potential, The Shadowed One kept in mind this incident when he attempted to recruit a tribe of Zyglak into the ranks of the Dark Hunters. Sending "Subterranean" to negotiate a formal alliance, the Zyglak ultimately proved uncooperative. A Zyglak clan was known to have inhabited The Pit in the years after the Great Cataclysm, residing in the abandoned jail cells. Confronting Barraki Kalmah, Takadox and Mantax, this tribe was known to have engaged the former warlords, who convinced Nocturn to fend them off instead. Another tribe plagued the Toa Inika on their trip down the Cord. Makuta Spiriah was known to have struck an accord with a tribe of Zyglak near Stelt, equipping them with a fleet of boats and weapons on the condition that they support him on his conquest of Zakaz. Using the arrival of the Zyglak Armada to commit mutiny against Brutaka and commandeer his own vessel, Spiriah led the Zyglak to Zakaz, where they sank a Dark Hunter blockade. However, before they could make landfall, the Zyglak were wiped out by members of the Aquavian species. Following the Battle of Bara Magna and subsequent Reformation of Spherus Magna, the Matoran Universe's entire Zyglak population was evacuated onto the surface of a new world. It is assumed that the species here returned to its natural habitat in the arctic poles of the planet, far removed from the Matoran and Agori populace. Abilities and Traits Intelligent to the point of speech and strategy, the Zyglak are motivated by a burning hatred towards the other creations of the Great Beings, a trait that is ingrained within their culture. Possessing great strength, the species is immune to Pit Mutagen and receives only limited damage from elemental attacks. Most notably, Zyglak naturally secrete a pathogen that disrupts the composition of organic matter, allowing them to spread this contagion by touch. Appearances *''Vs Zyglak'' *''The Night Vulture'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' See Also *Zyglak Building Instructions Category:Sapient Species Category:Species